


Best Party Ever

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, a party was a party and if Jensen’s best friend was throwing it, all hell was gonna break loose.  He couldn’t wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Party Ever

  
“You heard right?”

 

 

“Course.”

 

 

“You going?”

 

 

Jared smiled at the next door neighbor and shook his head.  “You ever heard of a party I didn’t go to?”

 

 

Jensen smiled as he looked away.  Jared thought it was a funny gesture, but he was used to it.  He and Jensen had lived next door since time began.  They weren’t inseparable and some of that was because they were a year apart in school and some of that was because Jared had realized two years ago that there were a lot of things he’d like to do with Jensen that he was pretty sure Jensen just wouldn’t let him do.

 

 

Like bathe him with his tongue.

 

 

Still, a party was a party and if Jensen’s best friend was throwing it, all hell was gonna break loose.  He couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The party was in full swing by the time they got there.  So long as Jensen and Jared went together, their parents always expected them to stay out of trouble so curfew was off for the night.  He clapped Jensen on the back as they entered and nodded towards his friends.  Jensen was off to his and the night was on.

 

 

“You brought artsy boy again.”  Chad said with a shake of his head.  Jared loved his friends, really, but Chad was a pain in the ass on a good day.  He’d thought by telling him the big secret he’d calm down about it, but oh no.  Now, he was jealous that Jared wasn’t crushing on him.  It didn’t matter that Chad was straight, it just mattered that Jared had a crush on someone other than him, that it might take his attention away from him.  Jared sighed. 

 

 

“Yeah, well if I didn’t want to be home by twelve, I had to bring Jensen.”  He shook his head.  “Besides, you know I’d have brought him anyway.  You need to chill.”

 

 

That was when the rest of the gang showed up and drinks were handed out.  All in all, it was starting to be a good night.

 

 

 

 

“Jared?”  He looked up to see Chris smiling at him. 

 

 

“Hey man.  Great party!” 

 

 

“Thanks.  Hey, need you to take care of something for me.”

 

 

“Yeah?  What’s that?”

 

 

“Just… you know where my room is?”  Jared nodded.  “I think Jen needs some help.”

 

 

Jared nodded, handing his drink off to Chad because Jensen was never in trouble.  He never really drank enough to be drunk either so he had no clue what to expect.  As he went upstairs and entered the room, he definitely hadn’t expected this.  Jensen was sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

 

 

“Jen?  You okay man?”

 

 

Jensen shook his head.  “Jared, just leave me alone, alright man?”

 

 

Jared sat down on the floor just in front of Jensen.  “No way man.  I’m not leaving you like this.  What’s wrong?”

 

 

Jensen looked up, eyes full of pain and something he’d never seen before.  “Chris keeps telling me I should just say something.  Just get it out and then maybe it’ll stop eating away at me, but I can’t.  I can’t… lose you because of this.”

 

 

Jared sat back on his heels.  “Jensen, you’re not going to lose me.  I mean, if you tell me you’re molesting goats I might have some issues…”  Jensen glared at him and he sighed.  “Alright, so humor is not the way to go.   Just… tell me Jensen.  If Chris thinks I need to know, then I do.”  He put his hand out, forcing Jensen to look back up at him.  “Nothing you tell me is gonna make me stop being your friend.”

 

 

Jensen looked up then, but instead of saying anything, he licked his lips and leaned forward.  His lips pressed to Jared’s in the barest of kisses and before he could respond Jensen was pulling away.  Not just away from his face, but sitting up and moving further back into the room, pacing.

 

 

“Um… you kissed me.”

 

 

Jensen looked at him for a second and resumed his pacing.  “Yeah.  I did.”

 

 

“Wanna tell me why?”

 

 

“Not really.”

 

 

“Jensen!”  He got up and grabbed him by the arms to stop him.

 

 

“I’m in love with you, alright?” 

 

 

Jared blinked at the words and turned his head slightly.  Jensen looked down but he wasn’t trying to pull away.  “You…”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Huh.” 

 

 

“Huh?”  Jensen asked quietly.  “Huh? I tell you I love you and you say huh?”

 

 

Jared nodded his head for a second then smiled wildly.  “Yeah, that’s all I have to say, but this might help.”

 

 

Then he pulled Jensen forward, bringing their lips together in a real kiss.  Jensen gasped against his lips and Jared took advantage to slip his tongue between those lips.  Jensen’s arms suddenly wrapped around him then.

 

 

“Hey I don’t hear any scr-” The door burst open and it was Chris.  They broke apart and Chris looked at them and smiled.  “Uh yeah so no screaming.  Told you Jen.  I’m gonna head back out now.”

 

 

“Hey Chris!”  Jared called out as he turned to leave.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

He pulled Jensen closer and smiled at him for a second before looking at Chris.  “Best party ever man!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of , Rps highschool AU Senior!Jensen/Junior!Jared Party over Kane's place


End file.
